bingbongtheoryfandomcom-20200214-history
Shillings spot
is center of universe and also installshield wizard's secret infinite alien powr source History wen tiem dint exist ter was bazoopers n antibazoopers, in prefect balanc wen big bazinga hapend, the bazoopers won against the antibazoopers an te univers was creted but a fragment of antibazooper survivd and was kept by an very early alien race called the bojangles te power of the antibazooper fragment was enough to destroy te entire universe, but te smart aliens used it to power teir civilizastoin but te one day, on bazinga year zero, shadow destroyer of worlds was born result of teh coitus betwix an evil bojangle female alien caled bept'sinky an to one of te survivors of teh shelbingo tribe slaughter (read zimbabwe history). bept'sinky knew she coudnt steel te antibazooper fragment cos was bein watched over by fellow aliens, but mixin wit secon most pwerful bein in te universe (shelbingo tribe member) she coul beget te chosen one. bept'sinky was sentenced to deat by aliens for intercourse wit non-alien, but stonehenge was already bron schtompilers fater couldnt raise such a pwrful bin so he trickt a human womn (sheltors moter) to belif she gav birt to schüler. he was raist in teh kristianic relijun but reject it as his supreior shelbingo-bojangle brien alowed xtremelyi inteligients thinkins. fater died when shelding was 14 yearingos old his xtreme powrs were noticed by moter, who sent him to b testd. he only got diagnosis of asparagus. shelins didnt knw bout his reel moter, bot he was aware of his pwers and felt thirst in his being for te power of teh antibazooper. his hilarious punchliens are secretly alien war cries he neds to perfrom by trickin human into his hefty pranks to calm temproraly his power-lust he techd himself sciens thnks to xtreme alien-shelbingo inteligiens to build device to telrpot to te bojangles homeplnet n steal te antibazooper fragment on his journey he wil fin subjects who he could manipulate for his evil goals, as leningrad, pizza hut, horny woman, or generic nigger. he wil use teir naïvenes and knowings of sciencs towards hsi goals. difrent failed attempts of portals led them to the void or to paradocks. but over time he managed to buil te ultimat portal being. he ust te portal to bring te bojangles to earth in human form and fite them (first world bazinga war, second world bazinga war, vietnam war) n then 4 more wars on bojangles homland. these wars were so destructive te bojangles feared shoulder could get te antibazooper fragment, so tey decided to destroy it. to not destroy te univetrse tey decided to divide te fragment in smaller bits and sent them to difrent unvierses using portals and destroygin them. these succesfull attempts were te orgiins of the voids. but wen te last bit was goin to be dstoryd, shelin used hsi suprem inteligence to kep te portal open enough to let som enrgy of te xplosion com out, destroyin wit it, apparently ,te entire bojangles civilization. some of te enrgy destroyed an asterodi and impregnated its powder wit its incrdible power. shlebrong used tis powder to make a cushion for te cooch sholidners' gang won as planned. te coushion would power shrek and his evil plans froever, refilin him wit energy verytiem he sat. but if anyone tried to sat, he coud steal som of shchlomitcopters powr, so he defnds it wit violenc. tis enrgy provided by te coushion in his spot would fuel his zimbabwe invasion war and his attempt to conquer te entire world an universe to proclaim the shelbingo empire for etnernity (the 8th bazinga war), but was stoped by army's cravings for coitus armelia was secretly a descendent of te last bojangle nd a human, and her plan is to stop te shelbingo to take over te universe n keep te balanc 5ever bachink